


Harry Potter Fandom Oneshots

by LunaCatherineMcHolt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCatherineMcHolt/pseuds/LunaCatherineMcHolt
Summary: A collection of my better oneshots because I have too many loose ones laying around.Will contain Fremione, Fruna, Guna, Geormione, Rarry,  Drinny,  a few... weird... ships, and more.





	1. "You Are My Sunshine"

There they sat, outside the Burrow, crying as one being. It was three days after the Battle of Hogwarts ended. They were at Fred's funeral, all of them crying so much they barely knew what the tufty-haired wizard was saying.  
The wizard stopped talking and it was over, Fred was officially buried and gone. The entire Weasley family, Harry and Hermione included, swept up tearfully to his freshly filled grave and cried over it.  
After about half an hour, Hermione cocked her head and heard George say, "I love you, Freddie, I miss you so much."  
Hermione scooted over and wrapped a comforting arm around him. George looked at her sideways, the flow of tears lessening a tiny bit.  
Hermione tearfully smiled at him and began to sing quietly, just for him and Fred. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
A smile flickered on George's face and he tearfully joined her in the second verse, making the song louder for the rest of the family to hear. "The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried."  
Molly Weasley joined them as well as Ginny and Arthur, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away-" Harry, Ron, and Percy started singing, too, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."  
Bill, Fleur and Charlie joined in, "Please don't take my sunshine away, please don't take my sunshine away."  
"Thank you, Hermione," George said quietly, his voice hoarse as the tears stopped flowing almost completely.  
"Anything, anything for my sunshines," Hermione said, hugging George.


	2. Best Friend of Mine

"Harry, answer me honestly," Ron said, "Do you like Ginny?"  
"No, I like someone else now," Harry said, "What about you, do you like Hermione?"  
"No, I've found some one else," Ron said, "but h......"  
"Say it, you can trust me."  
"No, you'll make fun of me."  
"I won't, I promise."  
Ron let out a breath.   
"I-I like a guy, but I know he doesn't like me the way I like him."  
Harry was silent.  
"I knew it," Ron muttered, "You'll make fun of me, then tell Fred and George, then they'll make fun of me."  
"Ron, I'm not going to make fun of you, I was just surprised you like guys," Harry said.  
"Yeah, you say that now, but as soon as we get downstairs you'll tell Fred and George and-"  
"Ron, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?"  
"The kind whose a homophobe."  
"Who said I was a homophobe? I'm still friends with Seamus and Dean, but look at them, they're all over each other."  
"But they're different."  
"Do you like Malfoy or something?"  
"No!"  
"Then how is it different?"  
"It just is.......who do you like?" Ron asked, changing the subject.  
"It doesn't matter, he could never like me back," Harry said.  
"So that's why you're not a homophobe."  
"I told you I wasn't."  
"Well then you're one of the only ones I know," Ron said moodily, "My whole family is. Ginny is, Bill is, Mum is, Dad is, Fred is, George is, Charlie is, we've shared a room with Neville for five years and he is."  
"Hermione's not, and neither are Fred and George."  
"I know Hermione's not, but Fred and George? They're homophob-"  
"They're not," Harry insisted, "They flirt with Lee all the time."  
"They don't, they're just best friends," Ron said.  
"Ron, you wouldn't know flirting if it bit you in the ass," Harry said, "If you did, you would notice that Fred and George flirt with both Lee and Hermione on a daily basis."  
"And? Do Hermione and Lee know?"  
"Hermione does and, if you knew what flirting looked like, you would know that Hermione flirts back, but Lee's still oblivious."  
Ron sighed, "Much like the guy I'm after."  
"Hey, it's the same way for me, too, so don't feel so bad," Harry said, patting Ron on the back.  
"My parents won't accept it, at least you're free to date whoever you like."  
"Ron, your parents might as well be my parents, too, but they'd never expect me to like the guy in that way."  
"They'd be more accepting with you."  
"Ron, whoever it is, if he means a lot to you, your parents can either accept it or get over it."  
"Yeah, he means a lot more to me then he thinks."  
"Do I know him?"  
"Yeah, you know him."  
"Describe him."  
"No, you'd hate me if I did."  
"Ron, I could never hate you, you were my first friend."  
"You would if I told you."  
"Is it Crabbe? Goyle? Zabini?"  
"No!"  
"Who?"  
Ron sighed in defeat.  
"Tell me who you like."  
"You'd hate me for it."  
"Harry!"  
"Ugh, fine," Harry sighed, "He's a Gryffindor, that's all I'm telling you."  
"Please don't tell me it's Fred," Ron sighed, "Or George."  
"No, of course not!"  
"Please not Percy," Ron said.  
"Ron, he's not one of brothers."  
"Thank Merlin," Ron sighed.  
"Anyway, he's still in school, so it can't be any of your brothers."  
"Okay," Ron sighed in relief.  
"Why were you so worried it was one of your brothers?"  
"I-I don't know if I would want you for a brother," Ron said quietly.  
"Why?"   
"I'm not going to tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not!"  
"You can tell me anything, you're my best friend."  
"That's exactly why I can't tell you!" Ron said loudly, standing up.  
"Why not? Who is it?" Harry asked loudly, also standing up.  
"Why are you so concerned, anyway? You'll hate me when I tell you," Ron shouted.  
"Because I care about you, Ron, don't you understand that," Harry shouted back.  
"Appearantly not, because I care too much about the guy I like to ruin our friendship," Ron yelled.  
"How is it going to ruin our friendship?" Harry asked very loudly.  
"Because it's you," Ron blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth.  
"What?" Harry asked quietly.  
"I-it's you, the guy I like is you and now you're going to hate me and-"  
"Ron, I don't hate you."  
"Yes, you do! You're just saying you don't to make me feel better!"  
"Ron, I'm not just saying it, I mean it, I don't hate you."  
"Yes, you do! Everyone does!"  
"Ron, no one hates you, besides Malfoy."  
"Everyone hates me, you, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Mu-"  
"Ron! No one here hates you!"  
"Yes they do!"  
"Ron, I don't hate you."  
"Why not?"  
Harry didn't answer him. Instead, he quickly stepped toward Ron and enveloped him in a hug.  
"I don't hate you," Harry whispered, "I could never hate you."  
"Why not?" Ron repeated very quietly.  
Harry smiled at his best friend and gently pressed his lips to the redhead's. The kiss was short, but Harry enjoyed every second.  
When he pulled away, he quietly said, "Because I love you too much."  
And with that said, Harry pulled Ron in for another kiss.


	3. Six Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite so far, it's one of my most in-depth ones.

There was a ringing, no, a pounding, no, a whisper, yes, there was a whisper in my ear. "Meet me on the Astronomy Tower." A simple sentence. Six words. One verb, one proper noun, one subject, two connecting words. But it was so much more than that. It was the key to my soul, my heart.   
The boy. The boy who did the whispering held that key, though he didn't know it. The boy with fire for hair and oceans for eyes. The boy who kept everyone laughing through seriousness. The boy who made my insides squirm and heat up with his cheshire cat grin. The boy who had a mirror that wasn't the same. The boy who whispered in my ear.  
There was a stinging, no, a piercing, no, a throbbing, yes, a throbbing in my chest from when he was near. His fire hair had brushed against my dull blonde hair, tangling together for the briefest of seconds. His body had been so close to mine, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him, hear his heart beat, smell the scent of his cologne.   
I know it sounds like I'm crazy. Most people call me Loony, actually, but I'm not mad. I am who I am and who I am just had six words whispered into my ear. Six words that could shatter my heart and soul to fibers or six words that could take my heart and soul away knowingly. Six words.  
The fire haired boy's mirror ran behind me, chased by the two mirrors' dreadlocked friend. Soon, the two were out of the hall and it was just the ocean eyed delight, his younger brother and sister, the close-minded Gryffindor, and the one who would save us all at the same table. My heart-holder got up a minute later and brushed his hand against my back as he walked to the exit, causing my body to heat up, making me shiver, and letting my stomach flutter.  
"Astronomy Tower," his touch said, "Astronomy Tower with me."  
But I didn't want to go, not really. Even if it was for good, that I would get my fire haired trickster's heart in return, I didn't want to go. Life happened, still does. Nothing is permanent, only temporary. I would lose him eventually, if I ever got him, and he would take even more of my heart with him.   
No, it is better to not love. If you love, then you get more attached and that is bad when you could lose it at any second. It was better to not hate, but not love, just be.  
That is why, when I left the table, there was a folded parchment that none but my sorrow and joy could open or read. His name was on the front in my flawless cursive, so he would know. Inside were six deadly words, like poison.  
I'll love you always, George Weasley.  
Six words, six letters in his name, his sixth year, six more years. Dead. All dead. Broken hearts, lost ears, murdered mirrors, tortured moon. Dead, not at first glance, but dead all the same.


	4. Breath in the Wind

He laughed at the joke, not knowing the wall was falling. He laughed and he remembered the night he realized he loved her.  
_The wind whipped her hair about as they ran. She was wearing her colorful socks as always, but she wore no shoes and neither did he. As they seperated to go around a tree, he flashed her a grin as she did the same. When they reached the moonlit clearing, they collapsed, hand in hand, on the unnaturally soft grass. He cuddled her to him as a soft breeze picked up and she shivered slightly._  
 _As she lay against his side, she counted exactly one hundred and thirty-seven freckles on his face, fading in the moon and star light. As she counted freckles, he counted how many stars he could see reflected in her huge, silver eyes, twenty-nine in the right, twenty-five in the left. They both grinned again, those secretive, love filled grins that only the other could make happen._  
 _Grinning even wider, she gracefully hopped off of the grass and held out a hand for him. He didn't think twice or even think to talk before grabbing her hand and letting her help him up. She led him to the old tree nearby, the one that twisted in intricate ways. Neither knew what kind it was and neither cared. Her usual dreamy smile spread across her face and she began climbing up, smiling back at him every few seconds. He didn't try climbing after her, he was just watching her marvel at her own delight._  
 _When she reached what she deemed a suitable height, she plucked a few of the blossoms from the tree and began weaving a flower crown, occasionally playfully dropping a flower on his head. After the sixth flower dropped onto his upturned nose and stayed there, he teasingly squinted his eyes at her, not saying anything to preserve the silence, and she arched her eyebrows in a silent challenge. He smirked and began climbing the tree after her, making her place the flower crown on her head and climb further up into the branches._  
 _He caught up to her in a few minutes time and she squealed in delight as his firm, yet gentle, hands caught her waist. She twisted around and rewarded him with a kiss on the nose and a chain of flowers on his ginger hair. Another challenging look sent her shimmying out of his grasp and darting through the leaves to the ground with him close behind her. As she hit the ground, she began running, but he caught up to her in seconds and they fell back onto the grass, rolling over a few times and her landing on top of him._  
 _The flower wreath had fallen off of his head, landing perfectly a little ways away, and her bleach blonde, wavy hair fell in a curtain around them and glowed silver in the moon light. He brushed a wave behind her ear and gently pulled her down and kissed her slowly and lovingly, as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life like that._  
The wall fell completely and crushed him as he laughed and thought of her, the moon-eyed and stardust-haired love of his short life.


	5. Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the first one shot I ever made, so sorry for the sh*ttiness of it.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" Harry said loudly as he came down the boys' staircase.  
"Merry Christmas," Hermione said, "Where's Ron?"  
"Here," Ron yawned, emerging out of his room with Dean, Seamus, and Neville on his tail.  
"I got all of you presents," Hermione said, patting the five identical wrapped gifts next to her.  
She handed out their presents, a smirk on her face, and watched as the boys tore open their gifts.  
"What the....?" Ron said as he held up an orange t-shirt with the words _Be Yourself, Be Gay_ written in wavy rainbow letters.  
Hermione giggled.  
Harry opened his next an held up an identical shirt to Ron's except green.  
"Huh?" Seamus said as he found a purple shirt just like the other two.  
Hermione's giggles got louder as Dean opened his and found a blue one just like everyone elses.  
"Did Neville get the same as us?" Harry asked.  
"No," Hermione said.  
Neville opened his and found a black shirt with _Hufflepuff Girl's Guy_ written in curly yellow letters.  
"Are you saying...." Dean trailed off.  
"Yes and don't you four dare deny it," Hermione said, smirking even more, "I also  
sent a yellow one to Percy and a red one to Oliver."  
"Are you trying to say that Neville is the only straight one in our room?" Harry asked.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Hermione said, "But just you wait until you see what I got everyone else."  
Suddenly, from up the girls' staircase, Ginny yelled, "Hermione Jean Granger!"  
"That's my name," Hermione yelled back.  
Ginny stomped down the staircase, a t-shirt balled up in her fist and demanded, "Why?!"  
"Because it's Christmas," Hermione said innocently, "Everyone deserves presents on Christmas."  
"You call this a present?" Ginny said loudly, holding up the silver shirt to reveal the words _Slytherin Guy's Girl_ written in curly green letters.  
"Yes," Hermione said, "but don't worry, I got the boys something equally embarrassing. They can now show everyone their sexuality."  
Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw all the boys except Neville holding their rainbow shirts.  
"Still," Ginny said when she got over the shock, "You don't need to-"  
"Don't worry, I sent a matching one to Draco," Hermione said shamelessly, making Ginny turn beet red.  
"Ginny's dating Malfoy?!" Ron yelled.  
"This is why no one told you, Ron, we knew you would act like this," Harry said.  
Ron would have said more, but just then Fred and George ran down the stairs.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Seamus asked in amusement.  
"Lee," Fred said, "He's acting weird."  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention I sent one of those shirts to Lee as well," Hermione said.  
"One of what shirts?" George asked.  
"The ones I gave to Percy, Oliver, Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Ron," Hermione said.  
The twins looked over at the younger boys and cackled with laughter.  
"Did you send Mum and Dad anything like this?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, I sent them a pair of shirts that said _Molly's Husband_ on Arthur's and _Arthur's Wife_ on Molly's," Hermione said. "But Fred, George, aren't you going to show them what I got you?"  
The twins sighed and pulled out identical teal shirts that said in curly purple writing _Mia's Guy_.  
Ginny, through her sniggering, said, "Well, that's one way to announce it the world."  
"We knew she was doing this, though-" Fred said.  
"So we got her back," George said, pulling another shirt out from behind his back.  
This shirt was purple with teal curly letters spelling out _Fred and George's girl_ and on the back it said _Keep Your Hands Off or Die_.  
"Is this supposed to embarrass me?" Hermione asked as she proudly pulled off her yearly Weasley sweater and pulled the shirt on over the tank top underneath.  
"No," Fred and George said in unison.  
"Good, because it doesn't," Hermione said.  
"Can we go to breakfast?" Ron said, "I'm starving.  
"You can go, but I still have to wait for Lee to come down," Hermione said.  
"No you don't," Harry said as Lee came barreling down the stairs and flung himself at Fred and George, who stepped aside to make him ram into the wall.  
"Why'd you give me that shirt?" Lee asked as he turned around to face Fred and George.  
"They didn't," Hermione said, "But don't worry, I called out Dean, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Percy, and Oliver as well."  
"Harry and Ron are gay?" Lee asked.  
Ron and Harry nodded solemnly and Lee burst into laughter.  
"Now we can go see your boyfriend, Ginny," Neville said teasingly.  
"Ugh," Ginny growled.  
"Nope, none of you are leaving unless you put on the shirts," Hermione said, walking up and blocking the portrait hole.  
Everyone grumbled for a minute or two before pulling on their shirts. Hermione then gladly let them through and linked arms with Fred and George.  
As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny ran over to where Draco was proudly wearing his gold shirt that said in curly red letters _Gryffindor Girl's Guy_. Neville ran over to where Susan Bones was sitting at the Hufflepuff table and wearing a gold shirt that said in red curly letters _Gryffindor Guy's Girl_. As everyone sat down where they wanted to, Dean looked up at the teachers' table and that almost all of the teachers were wearing one of Hermione's shirts.  
Dumbledore was wearing a magenta shirt that said _Best Headmaster Ever_. McGonagall had on olive green one that said _Favorite Teacher_. Even Snape was begrudgingly wearing his gray shirt that said _Best Potions Master_. More than half of the school seemed to have gotten a t-shirt from Hermione, labeling either what they were or who they belonged to.  
"Hey Hermione," Ginny called from the Slytherin table.  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
"It's my turn for present pranking next year," Ginny said with a smirk.


	6. Never Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a very popular ship and is considered taboo by some people, but that's what made this fun to write. I honestly don't care if people like it or not, I'm open to every and all ships (minus ones including Snape [unless it's with Lily or someone from that age] or Umbridge) and am willing to try them all before judging them.

Hermione stormed down the halls, students avoiding her as she marched by. Lee had let slip, by accident of course, that Fred and George were planning on setting up a prank for Umbridge and Filch and she just had to stop them. Not because she cared for the adults, she believed they truly deserved it, but if the twins were caught, they would face far worse punishment then her screaming at them for a minute or two and threatening to write to their mother.   
She turned the corner to the corridor that the twins were supposedly in, but found it empty, without a trace of them ever being there. That was Fred and George's intention, of course, for the victim to not know they were in the danger zone until it was too late, so Hermione casted a few choice spells and charms, but still found no evidence of any huge scheme thought up by their brilliant minds. She frowned and decided to check the classrooms just in case they were getting ready to set it up.  
There were only three and she found the first two full of only old desks and cobwebs. She opened the door to the third, expecting it to be as empty as the first two, but found something much more interesting, and weird, than she would have ever expected from Fred and George Weasley.  
George's back was to the wall, standing on his toes, and his long ginger hair was being pulled up and out of the way. Fred was standing on one foot, also on his toes, and his other knee was resting against the wall right above his partner's hip. He was holding his partner's hair back, who, in turn, had their arms tight around his waist and neck, giving him full access to the other's willing lips. He was attacking with a wild fervor whilst George was doing the same with his partner, one arm holding their bodies close, the other burrowed deep in his partner's shoulder length hair.  
Hermione made an involuntary muffled screaming noise and both boys broke away from their partners and stared at her with widened blue eyes. She began looking around quickly, as if to divert herself from what she had just witnessed, before squeaking out an aplology and fleeing the scene.  
_Surely, surely, I saw that wrong,_ Hermione thought, _It couldn't have been right, my mind must be confused. That would just be wro-_  
"Actually, maybe not in this world," Hermione muttered to herself, "Cousins marrying cousins. I really shouldn't be so surprised."  
"Surprised about what?" Ron asked as he fell into step with her after spotting her.  
"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, her voice still a octave or two higher than normal.  
Because never, not unless she was given Veritaserum, would she tell anyone, especially Ron, that she had walked in on Fred and George Weasley snogging each other.


	7. A True Seer

"George, there's beauty in everything," she had once told him, a little while after the war.  
"This war will break more than a few families, George, but everything will be worth it in the end," she had said at his older brother's wedding, right before it turned to chaos.  
"The shop seems to be doing magnificent, George, I knew it would be successful," she had said the summer before her fifth year.  
"George, I believe that all you and your brother invent is wonderful and Hermione will see that one day," she had told him near the middle of his last year.  
"I'm not mad, George, no one understands that I look at things differently. They'll understand one day, like you do now," she had told him in his sixth year, her third.  
"Not all is as it seems, innocent things can sometimes made out to be horrific, George," she had said in his O.W.L.s year.  
"Whoever you think it is, George Weasley, you're most certainly wrong," she had said, wise even at the age of eleven.  
He looked back on all those times she had spoken to him, as if she knew the future. He never remembered her getting him confused with his identical twin brother before or taking a divination class, but she was never wrong. He had always thought she was out of it until she had said she wasn't, then he was certain she saw more than most.  
She was a true seer, unlike their near phony professor. She didn't know exactly what would happen, or proficized everything, she just had feelings of what would happen.  
"Oh, hello, I live just over the hill. Our families used to be friends, but it went randy after my mother married my father. One day, after things calm, you will find love in the place you never thought you would, George Fabian Weasley," she had said when he was home on Christmas break and him and his eleven year old twin had gone exploring.  
Years later, he had found love, though it wasn't in an unlikely place. Him and Angelina Johnson had been best friends since they had started school, but she had loved Fred, his twin, not him. He knew it wasn't real love when she had called him Fred more than once. He broke off what they had going, saying he knew she didn't love him, just his mirror image, and he began thinking that the wise little blonde had predicted just one thing wrong in her life.  
She wasn't wrong, though, she never was and he knew it when she had said, directly after the war had ended, "It may seem this war broke you, George, but you still have a heart, albeit broken. It will be healed one day, on the same day you find love where it is not expected."  
He knew she wasn't wrong when he had found her in his shop one day and she said, "Unlikely places aren't as hard to find as you think, look in plain sight and you'll find your unlikely placed heart healer."  
He knows she wasn't wrong, not ever, when he finds himself one morning, as he did every morning now, holding on to the silver eyed seer.  
He knows she's never wrong when she says to him, on that particular morning, "I love you, George Weasley, I learned it when I was eight."  
And he knows she was never wrong when he says in return, "Don't worry, you weren't wrong, because I love you, too, Luna Lovegood."  
And he knows that she's never wrong when, the next morning, she says, "You're always going to miss Fred, George, but you will still live the happiest life you can."  
And he knows, six months later, that she's not wrong when he finds himself in pale colored dress robes and the beautiful seer walking towards him in a beautiful, long, lilac and sunshine colored dress, beaming with all her might.  
And he will know, ten months after this, that she's never going to be wrong when he finds himself holding Fred II and her holding Pandora II, all four looking at the world through a mixture of dark and pale blue eyes.


	8. Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, but I won't be updating as frequently I should for a little while because I won't be able to get wifi and I have major writer's black and my glasses broke so I'm half blind... no other excuses, I'm just lazy and wrote this one in half an hour at 11 o'clock last night.
> 
> Anyway... my piece of sh*t fic

It was always one, never the other. Brown eyes always caught gently on green eyes, roughly on blue. Hugs with one were always warm, loving, and welcomed, hugs with the other were awkward and forced. Hands with one fit better together, while the other's were too big for it to be comfortable. One was the perfect height for her, just short enough to put her chin on his shoulder without reaching up, the other was too tall, her eyes barely reaching his shoulder.  
Green eyes had never hurt her, never betrayed her, never landed harshly onto her's. Blue eyes always seemed to seethe and burn when crashed into her own. Green eyes always took her feelings into account, was selfless, and brave. Blue eyes didn't care about her opinion, was selfish, and stubborn. Green eyes grew up like she did, not knowing of magic, and alone, so alone. Blue eyes knew of magic since birth and had so many people around at all times.  
It might seem that she would go with green eyes, not blue. They would be perfect together, in all senses, balancing each other out, understanding each other completely. Yes, green eyes definitely was the right choice.  
****  
Brown eyes, brown hair, she'd always cared for green eyes, since day one. She made sure his opinion mattered and only did what was best for him and others. Brown eyes, red hair, she was selfish and wanted green eyes for herself, since day one. She didn't care if it would cause chaos or if it seemed like it might go awry, it was her feelings that mattered most to her. Brown hair, brown eyes always seemed to brighten when she knew something, her eyes sparkling like mad. Red hair, brown eyes acted like she knew it all along when she got something right, smirking confidently.  
Red hair, brown eyes had always strived for his attention, writing poems and diary entries since they officially met, if not before. Brown hair, brown eyes always had his attention, whether she wanted it or not. Brown hair, brown eyes was constantly teased, made fun of, and jeered at. Red hair, brown eyes was, as he brother put it, "too popular for her own good". Brown eyes, brown hair always kept a cool head in the face of danger and was deadly when need be. Red hair, brown eyes was prone to fiery rage and explosive spells.  
Brown hair, brown eyes seemed perfect for green eyes, not red hair, brown eyes. They matched each other perfectly and every flaw each had was evened out by the other. Brown hair, brown eyes was definitely the right choice.  
****  
Green eyes, black hair, he loved her too much. Brown eyes, brown hair, she loved him too much. They loved too much, but were too afraid to voice opinions. Blue eyes, red hair loved brown eyes, brown hair, but not how he thought-sisterly, not romantically. Brown eyes, red hair loved green eyes, black hair, but not how she thought-posessively, not lovingly. With all four too afraid or unaware of how they love each other, nothing turn out right.  
Green eyes, black hair married brown eyes, red hair. Blue eyes, red hair married brown eyes, brown hair. None were truly happy, the red haired ones mildly satisfied while the other two utterly miserable-but only on the inside. None realized that brown eyes, brown hair whispered 'I love you's out the windows to green eyes, black hair. None realized that green eyes, black hair whispered 'I love you's out windows to brown eyes, brown hair.  
None noticed, so nothing changed. Nothing changed and so the two linked by their very souls were not with the one they loved. But they were strong and lived with it, knowing that, in another life time, they would make sure the other heard them whisper softly 'I love you'.


End file.
